


Torsdag 01:47

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [20]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Isak and Even are very messy at baking and are too tired to clean up





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!

Isak and Even are tired by the time they put the last of the cupcakes into the box. Isak reaches up and gently brushes a stray hair out of Even’s eyes, smiling at him before he rocks up onto his toes and pecks him on the nose.

“We should shower.” He says, glancing down at their flour-covered sweaters. Neither of them are natural bakers, and the temptation to play around with the ingredients instead of using them had been too much. The kitchen is an absolute wreck and so are they, but it was worth it. Even’s hair is powdered with flour and there is pink and blue frosting striped across his flushed cheeks. Isak figures he must look exactly the same, if not worse, considering the way Even attacked him earlier.

“No.” Even groans, wrapping his arms around Isak and pulling him into his chest. “I'm too sleepy."

"We're covered in frosting."

"I can help with that." Even whispers. 

Isak frowns and then lets out a loud screech when Even licks a long line up his cheek, wriggling and pushing at Even's chest in an attempt to get away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning you." Even laughs. 

"You're disgusting!" Isak exclaims, folding his lips in to try to contain his own amusement. 

Even grins widely. "It's what animals do to express their love."

"Oh, is that what you were doing?"

"Mhm."

Isak rolls his eyes and shoves playfully at Even's shoulders. "I'd rather we just showered."

"Can't we shower in the morning?" Even whines, reaching out for Isak again and pulling him close. "Just think about how warm and comfy it'll be in bed."

"Fine." Isak sighs. "But you're cleaning the sheets in the morning to get rid of all the frosting that has rubbed off."

"I will take the sacrifice. I don't have the energy to stand up in a shower." 

They turn off all the lights in the flat and once they get into the bedroom they quickly strip down to their underwear, both of them dancing from foot to foot in the cold before they manage to get into bed and beneath the duvet. Isak shudders and buries himself in the covers. He hums comfortably when Even presses against him, the skin on skin contact instantly warming him. 

"Do you wanna listen to something?" Even asks quietly, running his fingers through Isak's curls.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"Soon. I just want to lie here and talk with you for a while."

"Okay then." Isak nods.

Even leans over the side of the mattress and fiddles with his phone on the floor. A couple of seconds later,  _Half The World Away_ by Aurora starts playing. It's a soothing song, one that simultaneously makes Isak feel happy and sad. He tucks his head beneath Even's chin once they're pressed together again and wraps his arms around Even's back.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asks.

"I don't know. Nothing important." Even sighs.

Isak thinks for a moment and then says, "I can't believe I have to go to school tomorrow. It's Christmas break and I have to go to school. Fucking Vilde."

"At least you don't have to stay. You can come straight back home after."

"Aren't you going to come with me?"

Even traces patterns up and down Isak's spine. "Seeing people last night totally wiped me out."

"What do you mean?"

"When I get bad like this, I just find it really difficult to be around people. It's super tiring and I get overwhelmed and then I guess I need a break to recuperate." 

"But you've been around me for a couple of days now?"

"It's different with you. I don't need to put up a front. You know I'm ill, you don't expect me to act like a normal person, so I can relax. Other people expect more. I have to act like I'm fine and it's so draining. I just think I need to chill out so I'm okay to go out on New Year's Eve."

"We don't have to go to Jonas' if it's too much right now."

Even shakes his head, the movement jostling Isak slightly. "I want to go. It'll be fun."

"Good." Isak smiles. "It'll be nice to have someone to kiss at midnight."

"Who says I'm going to kiss you? I might kiss Jonas instead."

Isak screws his face up at that. "Ew, no. Don't."

"What's wrong with Jonas?"

"Nothing! But he's my best friend and I don't want to think about you two kissing. Besides, if any of my friends are going to kiss you it'll be Magnus."

"Magnus?"

Isak pulls back so he can look at Even. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're his guy crush. He said he'd watch us bang."

"Seriously?"

"He was joking." Isak laughs, smoothing his thumb across Even's brow until his eyes fall closed. 

"That feels nice."

"Mamma used to do it to me when I was a baby to put me to sleep."

"Mm. I think it's gonna work on me too."

"That's okay. You should sleep."

"The song's on repeat." Even yawns.

"It doesn't matter. Just let it play."

"I really do want to go out on New Year's though. I want to kiss you too."

"I'll kiss you whenever you want."

"Is that a promise?"

"It is."

"G'night Isak." Even sighs, nuzzling his face into his pillow. 

Isak smiles at him softly. "Goodnight Even."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
